Ohaiyo 3 Slamdunk Style
by Taka and Keichirou
Summary: /one-shot/ MitsuixHanamichi arrrrhhhhhh, the chaos of Tenkai has spread to Slamdunk...will it never end?


Ohaiyo 3 Slamdunk Style

By Sukunami Taka

Cerulean eyes narrowed, focused. The lean, muscular youth paused, breathing slowly through his mouth. His blue-hued raven hair was dripping with sweat, trails trickling down his pronounced face. He leaned forward, one hand skillfully dribbling a basketball, then he pushed off, seemingly to fly to the basket. As he leaped to dunk, body arched, he was unaware that…………………an orange round object comes sailing through the air and conveniently hit the shocked teenager on the head…….hard. Down he went, flailing about, crashing on the smooth gym floor.

Choked with outrage and one eye twitching with fury, the juvenile with a steaming bump on his head, got up tensely, broad shoulders hunched. He slowly swerved around and stared fixedly at a familiar red head who grinned sheepishly and waved, "Hehehehe….komen, Mitchy…that was meant for kitsune….." Grappling for control, the evidently twitching Mitsui Hisashi lifted an arm to point to a diffident black-haired azure-eyed freshman, standing off-handedly close to the redhead. Clenching his ivory white teeth, Mitsui rasped out, "Ru…..ka…..wa…..Kae…..de…..is…..there……….YOU NO-GOOD BAKA ICHINEN!!!!!!!!!!!"

(the above last four words in capital are meant to have come out in a rush-T)

"ACK….." Sakuragi Hanamichi sprang back in surprise at Mitsui's outburst, along with Rukawa who lifted an eyebrow. Charging up, Mitsui clouted Sakuragi's head, which, of course, caused the red head to yell back, " TAE MEH……!!!" In retaliation, Sakuragi lunges at the third year, with his fist, but Mitsui simply coolly side-stepped him……….. "Oro…." Quipped Sakuragi as he goes smacking into the floor.

Rukawa rolled his perfect blue eyes, secretly laughing inwardly, "Oro? That's Kenshin's phrase, you doa'ho…..yours is 'arrrrrgggggg….I failed again….'" "Tae meh!!!" Sakuragi leapt up and began stomping moronically around Rukawa. Discontented and furious that he was ignored, Mitsui bonked Sakuragi's head, "Oi! Your fight is with me…….of course, even with the freshman, you can't win….heh…"

"NARNI?!? Tae meh, you ex-convict!"

"CONVICT?! Why, you useless can't-make-the-cut last-minute stand-in if-you-can-even-call-yourself-one basketball player!!"

Sakuragi Hanamichi obviously did not understand the above line, but nonetheless, felt the need to yell back, "Ha! You can't even compete with the super tensai Sakuragi!!!!"

"HAHAHA!!! Yeah, tensai of the DORK club!!"

"ARRRRGGG!! Then YOU are the MVP of the…….the GANGSTER club!!!!"

"Of course, I was always the boss, better than you, you can't-even-score-a-proper-shot-or-throw-a-basketball-in-the-right-direction amateur!!"

"Like YOU can, you-who-cannot-beat-that-lousy-kitsune…!"

"HA! You are the one to talk, you totally-crused-by-Rukawa-and-eating-MY-dust baka!"

"I eat YOUR dust…YOU eat MINE, you EX-mvp who could-not-play-basketball-until-now-that-you-collapse-after-twenty-minutes shadow-of-Gori not-even-vice-captain big-headed…." Breath, " Full-of-hot-air delinquent!!!"

"Sho…can you even SPELL delinquent?! Full of words now, are you, you attention-grabbing-burden-to-the-team-until-you-can-even-pass-the-ball-to-the-opposite-team-and-make-us-lose-as-well-as-even-SCORING-for-the-other-team baka!!"

"ACK!!!SO?!? you missing-in-action-for-two-years crows-feet-under-eyes over-the-hill old man!!!!!!!!!"

"And you are bald red headed love-sick-puppy-whom-everyone-can-see-is-in-love-with-Haruko-who-is-in-love-herself-with-ABLE-player-Rukawa…ha!!"

"HIDEI!!!! You cannot-fight-broken-legged-ugly-haired sock!!!"

"SOCK?!? You blind now?!? You rejected-over-fifty-times-by-girls-who-are-better-than-you cheapskate!!"

"NO, I AM NOT BLIND!! You who-failed-your-exams!!"

"Che!! YOU failed SEVEN of YOUR exams!! You absolute incompetent , lazy, so-NOT-a-tensai walking disaster giant!!"

"EEP!! I am SO a tensai! You used-to-be-long-haired-freak-with-broken-missing-teeth bully!!!"

" And you are WHAT?!? You so-over-weight-you-eat-too-much-like-fifty-bowls-of-noodle-soup-till-you-burst fool!!!"

"ARRRRRGGGGGGG……you……you……..you so-weak-you-could-be-punched-out-like-the-lights-by-Miyagi messy…..uh….dirty…..hentai…"

Mitsui cocked his head, unamused, "You're just throwing everything in, aren't you, you totally ungentleman animal….."

"NARNI???!!!!????"

A ball swished smoothly into the basket. Rukawa coolly wiped his face with his shirt. Confused and a little worried, Kogure stepped next to the uninvolved rookie, "Ano….are they just…..going to…..go on like that…?"

Shrugging, the freshman laid up another shot, "Don't know ,don't care…"

Kogure sweatdropped, "Eh….sho….hehe….." He looked over to the two raging players and sighed, as the sound of a basketball swishing into the basket could be heard again.

"You akagae saru!!"

"You gangster…."

"useless, only-know-how-to-eat…."

"Over-moody….."

"King of fouls….."

Dedicated to my supposedly trust-worthy friend, who is about to give me a heart attack, Kei………


End file.
